Ellos Están Destinados
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Reflexión de Shion acerca de acontecimientos suscitados en Hades entre Seiya y Saori.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **ELLOS ESTÁN DESTINADOS**

Observo el cielo y el rastro que dejaron los caballeros de bronce al partir hacia el templo de Hades. Le he dado la armadura de Athena a Seiya, confiando en que llegarán hasta ella sin importar los obstáculos.

Suspiro y trato de regular con ello mi respiración, pues me encuentro débil. No me queda más qué hacer más que confiar en que ellos lo logren, aunque sé que así será. Sé que Seiya lo hará porque he podido verlo en su rostro, hoy más que nunca, lo supe: Seiya ama a Saori.

No de la forma en que yo y los demás lo hacemos, no… él la ama como a una mujer. Pensar en eso me produce escalofríos, no porque sea algo que está prohibido, sino más bien porque ya lo había visto antes en la pasada guerra santa, con Tenma y Sasha.

Los vi a ellos dos crecer, reencontrarse ya como caballero y diosa y ser amigos y ser algo más. Sus rostros se delataban, lo decían a gritos. Tenma siempre la protegía y ella toda la vida se preocupaba por él. Cualquier escéptico diría que ella siempre se preocupa por todos y es cierto, pero con él siempre ha sido diferente. Es algo que no puedo explicar muy bien con palabras pero que he visto con sutiles acciones. El Pegaso de aquel entonces tenía la costumbre de llamarla siempre por su nombre, cosa que primero atribuí al lazo de amistad que tenían. Sin embargo, es curioso que Seiya haga lo mismo con Saori en esta era. Y verlo apenas unos momentos antes de marchar, llorar de esa forma sólo me hizo pensar en que la historia se está repitiendo… él lloraba como todos a la diosa Athena, pero pedía a gritos a Saori y estaba destrozado de una forma en la que ninguno de nosotros podría llegar a entender.

Somos caballeros, obedecemos a nuestra diosa y respetamos sus reglas, sin embargo nuestro cuerpo es humano y eso contiene todo lo que implica: emociones, sentimientos, anhelos. Todos tenemos un propósito en esta vida y en este punto me pregunto ¿acaso no es correcto sentir? ¿no está en nuestra naturaleza? Vivir sin amor ¿es algo que verdaderamente podemos hacer nosotros los humanos? ¿Sólo somos caballeros que luchan y ya? ¿Es todo? ¿En eso consiste nuestra vida? ¿Por qué si se nos permite tener sentimientos hacia nuestros amigos, no podemos sentir otro tipo de amor?

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de observar a la Athena de esta época en conjunto con Seiya pero estoy seguro que ella le corresponde y que de haber visto la forma en la que Seiya se desgarró de rodillas por su muerte, se sentiría devastada por hacerlo sufrir de esa forma pero a la vez una mujer dichosa.

¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlos? Si la conexión que mantienen va más allá del entendimiento mismo.

En la era pasada pude convivir más con ambos y decidí no entrometerme en algo que no me incumbía por respeto y además de que nunca hicieron nada malo. Ahora que me encuentro aquí, nuevamente observo ese brillo en Seiya que alguna vez tuvieron los ojos de Tenma al mencionar a Sasha, y que seguramente también hubo en la mirada de sus antecesores.

Pienso con serenidad y pese a que siempre acepté mi destino como caballero y nunca me quejé y amo a mi diosa y a mis compañeros, ahora sé que el amor de alguien no puede significar algo malo hacia nosotros, no tendría por qué ser una distracción como lo llaman aquí en el santuario. Incluso para mí, nunca tuve el tiempo o la oportunidad de pensar en alguna mujer porque no se presentó la oportunidad y nunca lo busqué. Me concentré en mi deber como caballero de Aries y después en prepararme para Patriarca. Así que admiro a Seiya, que ha usado esos valiosos sentimientos para salir adelante y siempre vencer. Saori es su fuerza y por eso sé que la armadura llegará a sus manos con bien, pues él nunca la dejaría morir. Por otro lado lamento que ambos, de almas tan bondadosas y de luz y de sentimientos de amor mutuos, hayan nacido bajo esta cruz que deberán cargar siempre. Quizás nunca estén juntos más allá del deber, pero si fuera yo y tuviera que morir y supiera que hay alguien que me ama con igual intensidad que yo le amo entonces, todo habría valido la pena.

Es curiosa la vida o el destino o lo que sea que entre teje los hilos de nuestra existencia. Ellos se han cruzado en cada era, con distintos nombres y parecidas apariencias, con el mismo destino de ser Diosa y Caballero. Siempre cerca, siempre protegiéndose y haciendo crecer esa unión cada vez más.

Lo que sienten ha traspasado era con era y eso sólo significa que ellos están destinados.

* * *

Tenía tiempo que no escribía nada de Saitn Seiya, es difícil ya que no hay material nuevo y en cierta parte no me gustaría que hubiera por la muerte de Jesus Barrero, voz de Seiya en latinoamérica. Hace años me surgió esta idea pero no supe como cencretar en ese entonces. Y todo comenzó por Lost Canvas, puesto que Shion y Dohko presenciaron de cierta forma dos eras. Pero me decidí hasta este punto por situarlo en Hades en el momento en que Saori muere a manos de Saga para ir al inframundo y Seiya pierde la cabeza y se desgarra de dolor. Pretendía que esto también fuera un reto que tengo pendiente pero que involucraba a Seiya, Saori, un caballero dorado y un beso... pero pues el beso no lo pude poner en ninguna parte así que creo que el reto queda descartado y tendré que arreglarmelas en otra ocasión con eso. En fin espero que les haya gustado.

 **Princesa Saiyajin.**


End file.
